


Hot Training Session

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on 3B trailer, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sexy Times, Training Scene, With a little porn addition, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec’s hand travelled down Magnus’ bare arm and he let go of his boyfriend’s arm at once, Alec’s fingers feeling good against his heated skin and he licked across his lower lip and placed his hand on top of Alec’s chest, gripping onto his shirt and Alec swore mentally, holding Magnus’ other shoulder with his other hand and he started walking, Magnus’ eyes wide a little bit as Alec was pushing him back and he almost moaned when his body lightly hit the pillar.“Alexa-” whispered Magnus, but his voice trailed off as Alec leaned closer and before he could say anything else, Alec close the remaining distance between them and kissed Magnus like a starving man.[Based on the 3B trailer]





	Hot Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Omg so how about that trailer huh?????????  
> I am still dead. How are u doing fam?
> 
> Also ofc I came up with porn again xD. Like they can't give us a hot scene like that and not expect me to write smut xD

''Today, we'll use this,'' said Alec and threw one of the staffs that he had in hands to Magnus, who caught it and nodded. The two of them had already worked up a sweat with warming up and now the main part of the training was coming; the two of them up against each other. Training with Alexander was a lot of fun, Magnus smiling as his eyes fell down onto Alec’s bare hands, his biceps all so visible and he chuckled. He wished he wore T-shirts more often and he then looked up, Alec furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed that Magnus looked distracted. “Something wrong?” asked Alec, wondering if he took the warm up before to too extreme.

“No such thing,” said Magnus and then gripped the staff and hunched down a little bit, spreading his legs a bit wider and then winked. “Bring it on, Shadowhunter, show me what you’ve got,” challenged him Magnus, who was chuckling when he saw Alec biting into his lower lip. “What?” asked Magnus then and arched an eyebrow when he saw that Alec was holding back from striking him. “Afraid to get your ass whooped?” teased Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Of course not,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “I just, um,” he said and then looked at Magnus and then back down. “You have any experience with this?” asked Alec as he was spinning the staff in his hand and Magnus gave him unimpressed look. He was kidding, right? He actually thought he had never fought with the staff before? His skills were a bit rusty, but he was no beginning by any means and he just laughed softly, leaning the staff against the floor.

“Alexander, I’ve been fighting with this when your grandfather was still just a baby,” teased Magnus and winked, Alec then smiled back, prepared for the fight. “So you don’t need to worry about me and worry about yourself,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec gripping onto the staff tighter as he hunched down, Magnus doing the same and both of them stared into each other’s eyes. Both of them were very competitive, so their training sessions always consisted them trying to out-do each other, usually starting even in the warm ups. So far, they didn’t really use the one on one combat, so it was going to be definitely interesting to see how this was going to turn out and Alec took in a deep breath.

“Whenever you’re ready,” said Alec, prepared to give Magnus the lead and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly ran towards Alec closer and stroke with his staff, Alec swiftly blocking his attack as their staffs banged against each other, Magnus moving behind Alec quickly, trying to attack from behind, but Alec quickly turned around and ducked down, Magnus smiling when Alec rolled onto his side and then quickly stood up again, trying to get him now. Both of them were smiling and laughing as they trained together, it was so much fun, even if they were now literally trying to defeat each other.

Magnus had to hand it to Alec, he was fast on his feet. Without his magic, Magnus was a lot slower, but not weak by any means. It was just because he relied on his magic that he was a bit slower than Alexander as his skills were rusty. And that was why Alexander decided to try and help him back in the zone as he didn’t have his magic so far to rely on. Magnus wanted to be ready so that he could face his father when he’d go to Edom again and demand his magic back, taking it by force if it meant so. Magnus had motivation and Alec was standing right next to him.

Alec was impressed with Magnus; he was keeping up with him good, but then Alec quickly moved down, hit Magnus on the back of his knees gently with the staff, making Magnus lose his balance and the older one was on the floor with a loud thump before he even noticed what was happening. Proud, Alec placed the tip of the staff against Magnus’ chest and smiled victoriously. “I win,” said Alec happily and Magnus rolled his eyes. But Alec quickly pulled the staff away and helped Magnus on his feet. “You okay?” asked the hunter, worried.

“I’m okay,” said Magnus and winked, his elbow hurting a little bit, but he was okay and he took the staff back into his hands and looked at Alec. Magnus had been studying Alec’s moves for the past few days and he was starting to predict his attacks, but he honestly didn’t see that one coming. One more to add to the list and Magnus was ready to strike again. “Again?” asked Magnus and Alec chuckled happily, nodding and the two were at it again.

They almost danced across the training room, chasing each other around the pillars, trying to pin each other against the wall so that they could get a winning strike, but it was impossible as the two were equal in power, Alec chasing Magnus around one of the pillars and then the two of them started laughing again. They were playing more than actually training, but it was so much fun and just like that, when Alec wasn’t thinking, Magnus stroke against his staff and it ended up falling from his hands. When Alec wanted to pick it up, Magnus kicked it across the room and Alec’s eyes widened, quickly ducking when Magnus was coming to get him again.

“Time out,” panted Alec as he was running for his staff, but Magnus only laughed and blocked Alexander the way by jumping in front of him.

“No times out,” said Magnus and dropped his own staff. “Let’s go hand to hand combat,” proposed Magnus and Alec was game immediately. Oh, Magnus as well, all the more reasons he had to feel up his boyfriend, he was happily and when Alec wanted to strike him, Magnus ducked and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s stomach and tackled him against the floor.

“Ouch,” moaned out Alec, but quickly was able to slip out of Magnus arms by using the tickling method and Magnus, who was giggling, pouted then when Alec was on his feet again and ready to go again.

“That’s cheating,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

“Tickling isn’t against the rules,” said Alec stubbornly and both of them started laughing _again_ , Alec signing Magnus to come closer and then were trying to tackle each other against the floor again with almost zero success. It was quite tiring, thought Alec. He had his Stamina rune, but Magnus just kept on going and going. He didn’t know where he got this energy from and he was breathing heavily, Magnus as well as they both needed a little break. However, both of them were stubborn and the fight wasn’t done quite yet. Oh, no, not at all!

Magnus suddenly grabbed Alec’s wrist and twisted Alec’s arm behind his back and pressed up against him, both of them breathing fast and uneven, their hot bodies pressed up against each other. Alec winced in discomfort when his arm was twisted up a little bit and Magnus laughed breathlessly, Alec shuddering when he realised how close they were. Magnus was all sweaty, his tank top stuck to his chest and he looked down, shuddering as he looked at his bare arms and he swallowed thickly as he placed his hand on top of Magnus’ shoulder, who let out a hitched gasp and looked down.

Alec’s hand travelled down Magnus’ bare arm and he let go of his boyfriend’s arm at once, Alec’s fingers feeling good against his heated skin and he licked across his lower lip and placed his hand on top of Alec’s chest, gripping onto his shirt and Alec swore mentally, holding Magnus’ other shoulder with his other hand and he started walking, Magnus’ eyes wide a little bit as Alec was pushing him back and he almost moaned when his body lightly hit the pillar.

“Alexa-” whispered Magnus, but his voice trailed off as Alec leaned closer and before he could say anything else, Alec close the remaining distance between them and kissed Magnus with everything that he got. Alec kissed Magnus like a starving man, kissing him over and over again, Magnus happily hooking his fingers around the belt hooks on Alec’s pants and pulled him closer, Alec groaning and he pressed Magnus tighter against the pillar, licking his way into Magnus’ hot mouth, who moaned when they tongues brushed against each other, Alec’s fingers travelling up and down his arms, then he ran them down his chest and stomach, slowly lifting the tank top up and he shuddered as he slipped his hand under.

“Is it okay if I-”

“God, yes,” replied Magnus and kissed Alec back again, holding him close as he felt Magnus lifting his tank top up, his fingertips gently outlining the ridges of his muscles, making Magnus’ body heat up even more and he was panting by the time that Alec’s fingers came down to the hem of his pants and he was panting hard, swallowing thickly as they parted and Alec looked down, biting into his slightly bruised lip and he looked back up.

“You’re hard,” announced Alec.

“No, duh, genius,” teased Magnus breathlessly and he laughed a bit. Alec turned around and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw what Alec was planning on doing. Right there and then? In the training room? When someone could walk in on them? Oh, my, his angel had really gone bad, hadn’t he? Though, Magnus didn’t complain and after Alec checked that they were completely alone, he kissed Magnus again and cupped his hard member through his pants.

“Magnus, can I?” panted Alec and pressed up against Magnus, who was smiling up against him. Magnus nodded.

“My, my, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and lightly gasped as Alec pulled his sweatpants down and pulled his cock out. Alec was acting fast, they didn’t really have the time, but he wanted to do this more than anything else, Alec’s stomach burning with arousal as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Magnus’ hot and heavy member. “I-in the middle of the day and i-in Institute?” joked Magnus and Alec laughed, flushing. “But, hey, I’m not complaining,” said Magnus and winked.

Alec kissed Magnus again, who was leaning against the pillar as Alec started moving his hand around him, giving him a teasing squeeze at the tip, massaging his cock, jerking him in fast strokes, looking around as he didn’t really want to get caught. Magnus was holding onto Alec as he tried to keep breathing and not just melt right there. It was kind of thrilling, the possibility of being caught, his cock stirring up when he heard footsteps coming closer, but Alec froze.

“Alexander, don’t stop,” begged Magnus and Alec snapped back to Magnus, ignoring the others at the Institute. “Keep going, yes, yes,” panted Magnus as he was now leaning against Alec, looking down, liking how his cock looked in Alec’s hand, moving his own hips and was fucking himself back into Alec’s fist, who was still frantically looking around, but then managed to stop worry, kissing Magnus deeply when he felt his boyfriend slightly trembling against him.

“Close?” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips, who nodded, darting his tongue out, licking Alec’s lip.

“So close,” said Magnus with a smile and leaned back against the pillar, swallowing hard. Alec started moving his hand faster again, feeling Magnus throbbing in his hand. God, he was so close, he could feel it. He wanted to drag it out a little bit, but the footsteps were getting louder and Alec needed to finish Magnus off quick. “Alexander, I’m coming,” stammered Magnus when he felt the pleasure building up and Alec nodded.

Not wanting to leave a mess, Alec did the only thing that seemed reasonable to him; dropped on his knees and took Magnus into his mouth, all the way back and Magnus came with a loud yelp of Alexander’s name, gripping on his hair as he fell forward, but then leaned back again and was breathing fast, still high on his orgasm and then looked down at Alec, who was licking his lips, face red, burning with embarrassment and he quickly stood up, just in time as the door opened and some other members stepped inside as they wanted to train as well.

“That was close,” whispered Alec, face red and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, wow,” purred Magnus and gently ran his finger along Alec’s lower lip. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” said Magnus and puckered up, kissing Alec softly again, who smiled and pulled back a little bit.

“I’m Alexander _Lightwood,_ ” said Alec proudly and Magnus grinned, pulling Alec closer for another kiss and he grinned when he felt that something was poking him back into his tight.

“How about we take things into your room, huh?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “G-good call,” he stammered and Magnus started dragging him towards Alec’s bedroom eagerly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
